Uta No Prince-Sama season 3: new adventure, new love, new radiance
by animeroxs603
Summary: This is about a new group called," Radiance" that was discovered by shining. As the group enters the master class, one of the members is a relative of Haruka Nanami. They meet the Starish and Quartet Night. A certain member of Quartet night might be attracted to one of the members. secrets will be revealed, love will blossom, and so many more. Can this group make it to the top?
1. Chapter 1: randiance is Born

AR: hi everyone hope you like this new one

I dont own uta no prince sama or lyrics but my own.

Chapter One: Radiance is Born

At the academy's master class STARISH was rehearsing over at the piano with Haruka learning their new song. Ringo came in worth a bright smile on his face wearing the same attire. Once he enter he said, " hello everyone I have exciting news." The whole STARISH crew turned around to listen to Ringo's announcement. He continues, " looks like we will be having another group joining the master course." Haruka asked, " really another group?" He nodded and said, " yep, I heard there really good they might surpass QUARLET NIGHT and maybe you guys." Syo said, " no way can they surpass us." Ryuya entered the scene and said, " miss nanami, there was a letter delivered from the country." Haruka said, " thank you Hyuuga-San," and took the letter from his hand. She looked at the signature of the letter and put on the happiest smile and said, " it's from Su-chan." Natsuki asked, " Su-chan? Who's that?" Haruka opened the letter and started to read it. It said:  
Dear haru-chan,  
How has it been a long time since I wrote you a letter. Anyway how's your dream going miss song writer? CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so proud of you for achieving your dreams! Guess who's coming to see you ? Don't worry Rika and Miki are joining too. It would definitely feel like a reunion and we have a huge surprise we want to share with you once we get their. I can't wait to see you my darling Haru-chan.  
Love S!  
Haruka was so shocked sparkles were in her eyes. Otoya asked, Nanami are you alright?" Haruka screamed in joy, " Eeeeeh! This is the happiest news I had in a long time. *gasp* when are they coming? I hope their alright," and was about to walk outside when Masato grabbed her hand and said darkly, " Nanami-San who is Su-chan?" She shivered as she saw the guys gloomy aura since they read the note. Haruka replied, " Su-chan is the one I really love and care for." The guys were shocked when she said love.  
Outside the building, a girl with purple hair in a ponytail , wearing a black base layer shirt with a white and blue vest, blue Capri jeans with purple sneakers and black fingerless gloves. The girl sighed and said, " geez I can't believe I lost Miki and Rika at a time like this." She thought sadly, " what if I can't do it? what is my purpose?" She sighed again and sat down on the ground. The through out the place music was blasting. She said, " this song." She started dancing the routine when she heard some one sing:  
Mabushii taiyou dakishimete! kimi no egao ga kagayaiteru nda  
Hazumu Heart mirai kanjiru yo  
The girl with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow dress with white flats ran out hugging her. Then they heard another girl sing:  
Ichinichi 24jikan no naka dokidoki ya wakuwaku darake sa  
Sonna Everyday! Yes, Let's go together!  
Another girl with white hair and green eyes, wearing a blue hat, white shirt that says " I luv u", a black shorts with short boots and white socks high fives the two and the girl finally sing:  
Alright!? me no mae no kabe bibitte nna yo!  
Sou sa kantan sa dare ni nani wo iwaretatte kamawanai nda I don't care  
The three girls went in harmony singing together:  
Let's get up!  
Go my way! kaze wo kirisaite  
Kizu darake datte ikite iru akashi sa  
The girl with white hair sung:  
Yume ni nerai wo awaseta nara iku ze!  
The three sung together:  
baby, Never gonna stop! Never gonna stop!  
five four three two one…  
Get No.1!  
Inside the place, Haruka heard singing and said," those voices," and ran off to find the voices as the others followed. She made it and was in shock. The guys caught up to her and saw the three girls singing and sparkling brighter than any idol have. The girl with white hair started singing:  
Kyou kara sekai wo kaete iku nda! omou you ni ikite itai nda!  
Sou sa, jibun tsuyoku shinjite iru  
The girl with purple hair sung second:  
Yaritai koto ga yama hodo atte koukai suru nara taiatari de  
Sonna Everything, Yes let's dream together!  
The girl with black hair sung last:  
Don't cry! tachidomatte shita wo muku na yo!  
Oh please, kagayaite aoi haru no hikari wo abite motto atsuku Shiny days!  
The girls sung together while dancing:  
Let's get up!  
Through the sky! negai tsukinukero  
TENSHON ga MEETAA wo furikiru kurai ni  
The girls with black hair sung:  
AKUSERU funde gangan yukou ze  
They all sing:  
baby, Never gonna stop! Never gonna stop!  
five four three two one…  
Get No.1!  
They continued their routine. As the everyone watched, Cecil said, " their sparkling so bright with their own radiance." Tokiya said, " could it be that their professionals?" Ren replied, " their not bad for girls. Haruka walk up and sung along:  
Asayake no sora fukai yoru wo koe  
Mirai no hikarie arata na tabidachi  
The girls looked at her and were happy. They all sing together:  
Let's get up!  
Go my way! kaze wo kirisaite  
Kizu darake datte ikite iru akashi sa  
The girl with purple hugged her and sung:  
Yume ni nerai wo awaseta nara iku ze!  
They all sing:  
baby, Never gonna stop! Never gonna stop!  
five four three two one…  
Get No.1!  
They continued the dance and ended it with a pose. They all formed a group hug . The girl with purple hair thought," i remember, I want to become an idol to sing my songs with my friends and see everyone's radiance." Haruka said, " I can't believe your here, I thought you were coming tomorrow." The girl said, " we'll we came here early to tell you the shocking news." Syo asked, " not to interrupt anything but who is she?" Haruka replied, " sorry this is kakyoku Suki I call her her Su-chan." Suki said, " but you can call me S or Su. The one with black hair. Is Rika and the one on my left is Miki." Rika and Miki said, " nice to meet you." Haruka said, " girls this is Masato, ren , Syo, otoya, tokiya, Cecil and Natsuki. This is Starish". Suki went up to them, bowed and said, " thank you for taking care of Haru-chan for me. She looks mature and really happy because of you guys." Otoya asked, " my question is how do you know Nanami?" Suki went next to Haruka and said simultaneously, " oh you haven't notice, were cousins." Ringo said, " wow I didn't know you guys were cousins." Shining came in from the helicopter and said, " I see that you've met the new group I scouted for the master course of shining productions." Masato asked, " so they're competition with no training?" Ren continued," I have to agree with him. Even if you girls are beautiful do you have the training?" Suki went up to them and said, " I don't know where this came from but don't judge us because we're girls. We trained ever since we entered elementary school. We trained and trained even if we get red and blue. This is our life and you have no right to say that I front of us do I make myself clear?" They all nodded. Shining continued, " their group is called Radiance hope you guys treat them well "'and went back in the helicopter. Ringo said," we welcome you to the master course radiance. Lets all go inside and talk."

Ar: hope you enjoyed

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Quartet night & secrets

Ar heres: the next chapter

They all headed inside the rehearsal area and saw quarlet night in the space. They turned around and saw the rest of the group. Ranmarou asked, " what's with the hold up Ringo?" Ringo replied," this is the new group that shining scouted." Suki went towards Ranmaru, took out her right hand and said," I'm suki one of the members of Radiance please treat us equally." He sneered and turned around. Suki heard him say," I'm not shaking hands with a girl like you." Suki was pissed and said, " hey". Ranmarou turned around and said," is their a problem?" She replied with the same attitude, " yes their is. What's up with you not being equal with me?" Ranmarou was surprised that someone like her would talk back towards him before. He replied," yea I do." She asked, " is it because were girls? Because We want to be respected and treated equally like the rest of you guys." That shocked everyone in the room. Ringo said," why don't you guys go on a tour with someone two people can go with one person." They nodded without looking Rika and miki took Haruka before ringo left. Suki said," that was just plain cold you guys." Rika said, " why don't he show you around suki." She pointed at ranmarou as suki was about to say no until she saw the puppy dog pout from Rika and miki. She tried to look away but couldn't say no. She sighed and said," fine lets go." They both went on tour together. Outside Ranmarou said, " listen I'm just not use to it cause a girl broke a band I used to be in apart." Suki nodded her head and said," I get it and apology accepted." Ranmarou said, " your the first girl that ever stood up to me. That's what I called guts kid." Suki said, " hey don't call me kid my name is suki." Ranmarou laughed and said," my names Ranmarou kid," while looking at her. Suki replied," fine then I'll call you onee-san got it." Ranmarou was shocked when she said that. Suki continued," your like a big brother figure to me if your not comfortable with it then i won't say- its okay." She looked at him and he repeated," it's fine with me kid,". As they went on tour a person with cyan blue shoulder hair in a ponytail wearing a striped shirt with a black tie, brown plaid pants with black combat boots and dark green sweater was waking up from his nap and saw Ranmarou with a girl laughing with her. Ai never really looked at the girls face but thought to go back to the studio.  
During the tour Suki saw a picture of her deceased mother singing as her radiance shinned brightly. Ranmarou said, " I see you looking at the legendary Takumi Yuki the girl with a radiance that can outshine any idol in history." Suki said honestly," yes she would always love to see everyone's radiance and feel that glow of everyone's faces and emotions." Ranmarou was shocked and said," I didn't know about that? Looks like she's your idol that you admire." Suki replied," I feel that people who doesn't admire because of her determination." They went back into the studio and were smirking towards everyone coming up with a plan. Haruka asked, " Su-chan is everything alright?" She replied, " it just that Ranmarou and I have some news to bring out," as they locked arms in a couple way. Ranmarou said, " we are now officially..." As everyone were freaking out thinking that they want to be a couple, he continued," brother and sister." Everyone were confused based on what they said. Suki started to laughed at their expressions and said," I tricked you because it's a way to get payback for ditching me when I wanted to go with Haru-chan for a personal matter." Haruka got the idea of what she was saying and replied," Su-chan well talk in my room later with all the girls." She nodded her head and said to the others," sorry, I didn't get all of your names," feeling embarrassed. Reji laughed happily and said," I like you my name is reji nice to meet you Su-Su". Camus said professionally," hello miss I'm Camus." Ai came in and saw the same girl who was with Ranmarou and said to him," hi I'm Suki. What's your name?" Ai looked at her eyes took out his hand and replied," I'm mikaze ai." She grabbed his hand and a they both felt a spark when their hands first touched. She replied, " nice to meet you reji-pon, Camus-San and Ai-chan," with a happy smile on her face. From that moment on that band and her are going to have a close bond. In Haruka's room, the girls started to talk about the personal thing." Haruka asked," how are you feeling Su-chan?" Suki replied," I'm okay Haru-chan I saw a picture of her today." A knock on the door was heard. Miki opened the door and it was Haruka's friend Tomochika. Tomochika said," hi you must be the new members, I'm Tomochika Haruka's friend." Suki replied," hi I'm Haruka's cousin suki." Rika said," I'm Rika but call me Riki." Miki said," I'm miki nice to meet you." Tomochika asked," what are you girls talking about?" Haruka looked at her and suki said," it's okay we can tell her I can trust her." Tomochika closed the door but didn't know it left a little space for someone to hear. Suki said, " what I'm about to tell you is really serious okay." Tomochika nodded and suki was about to explain. Ringo was outside the hall walking to check on everyone when he heard suki's voice. Suki said," you know how I look exactly like the legendary idol Yuki?" Tomochika replied," yes I really see a whole lot of resemblance of her in you." Suki continued, " we'll to tell you the truth, I wasn't born in Haru-chans family. I was adopted in their family." Tomochika said," what do you mean?" Suki continued," my real last name is Takumi Suki." Tomochika gasped hearing such news even Ringo was shocked at that news. Tomochika asked," but how?" Suki explained," when my mother died, my father Takumi Sasuke changed from being happy to cold. As i promise my mother to keep our family happy even if he's gone he shunned me out. I cooked, and try to help him with songs and idols but nothing could make him smile. So one stormy night some of the guards had a suitcase of my stuff and was escorting me out. I was calling out to my father but, he just looked away he send me in an orphanage. That when I realized he didn't love me anymore. I was happy that all the children and directors of the orphanage was super nice to me. But I was still sad waiting to see if he would want me to return home but nothing. Then Haru-chan's aunt and uncle and her found me in the orphanage and I explained everything to them. So they adopted me and was finally in a wonderful family." She went to her dresser and took out her necklace. Suki continued," this swan perfume and my necklace are the only two items I have left of her." Tomochika was crying and said," I can't believe that happened to you at a young age, but why not tell everyone who you really are?" Suki replied," I'm not in that family anymore and I want to do things on my own like my mother did. I want to become an idol to make music, see everyone's radiance. So please tomo-chan keep this a secret." Tomochika replied," I understand I will keep it a secret for you." Outside the door, Ringo was crying and thought," suki-chan is the daughter of Yuki?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sweets, creating a new song

AR: cant talk just read what happens

In the night, Ai was about to sleep when he looked in the window and saw Suki in her pajamas crying in the moonlight. Ai wondered," why is she crying." In the morning, Ringo saw Suki and called to her," Suki-chan I was looking to talk to you." Suki replied," sure I got time. What you want to talk about?" They went into Hyuuga's room with him inside. Ringo sat next to him and said," I overheard your conversation with Haruka." Suki was shocked. Hyuuga said," I'm your advisor so you should have told us about who you are?" Suki replied," I don't want people to like me because of who I really am I want to do it on my own so please don't tell anyway." Hyuuga smiled and said," she is definitely yuki's daughter alright." Suki said," you know my mother?" Hyuuga replied," yes, we worked together when we were little growing up." Suki asked, " wait I remember now." She went up to him and hugged him saying," hyu-kun." Hyuuga hugged back and said," so you finally remembered little song bird." Ringo asked," so that time when you said you had to go somewhere important you mean yuki's birth?" He nodded and said," I don't talk about my business you know that." After that she went to the studio and starting practicing some of the routines Rika created. Quartet Night were about to go in when they saw Suki inside practicing. They notice how she was glowing very brightly when she practice. Reji said," wow Su-Su is really working hard." Camus said," I have to admit it this little miss is really glowing, I feel her emotions going wild." Ranmarou said," looks like she's been there for an hour or so." Ai thought back on her crying last night. He thought," I wonder why she was crying last night." Rika and miki came in and said at the same time," Hi MISS LEADER." Suki felt shocked that she fell on her butt. She said," ow, you guys I'm not a leader you know that." Miki grabbed her hand, pulled her up and said," but you don't know the qualities you have, you would be the perfect leader." Rika continued," I agree with mi-chan you totally got guts girl 100% sure of it." Suki giggled a bit and replied," thanks you guys but leadership could break up a band. Now lets practice at the piano for ear training and vocal exercises." They both nodded and went towards the piano. Suki played some notes and the girls sung in perfect harmony: C, D,G,F,C." Suki keep repeating the same routine and the three of them would sing the chords in harmony. Quartet night came in and clapped for them to interrupt their practice. Ranmarou said," so you three trained like this everyday huh?" Rika replied," yea, we always do this in the morning. It's all thanks to Suki on who we are today." Suki was blushing at that compliment but looked away. Camus asked," who is leader of Radiance?" Miki replied said, " that's easy, its Suki-chan." Suki said," ehh? No I'm not leader we choose no leaders in our group." Reji said," that's sweet, hey speaking of which lets go to this sweet cafe to celebrate you guys joining us. We can even bring our students." Ai said," I'll pass on that." Suki asked, " how come Ai-chan?" Ai replied," I never like sweets." Suki gasped and said," have you ever tried one?" Ai replied," never have and never will." Suki grabbed his hand and said," then it's settled you are going to try some sweets with us." Ai said," didn't you hear what I just say." Suki replied," yes but I'm ignoring the whole thing please Ai-chan, please ?" As she gave him her puppy dog pout. Ai saw that face and was trying to look away put he saw stars in her eyes. He gave up and said," fine but I won't like it though." Suki said," hooray," and hugged him with a smile on her face. Ai said," no hugging." Suki said," then I'll hug you more if you keep saying that." Camus said," that's new." Reji said," Ai-Ai is actually going with us when Suki asked." Suki let go of him still smiling. STARISH, Haruka, Ringo and hyuuga came into the rehearsal space feeling a bright atmosphere. Otoya asked," what's going on rei-pon?" Reji replied," glad you guys came right on time we was about to ask you guys to celebrate the newcomers by this sweet cafe." Haruka said," I would love that we all worked hard. I think we need a chance to have a sweet or two." Natsuki said," I want some sweets and pastries that I can create." Suki said," then it's decided, to the cafe." As they were walking to the cafe, Ren said to Masato," Suki is an opposite of little lamb." Masato replied," but she kinda looks like someone I read about." Cecil looked at the girl and thought," that radiance she haves its almost as powerful than that legendary idol." They finally made it to the cafe called," sweeties."  
As they went inside, the place was so comfy and modern that families can go here. A women that was about 22, had blue shoulder length hair, green eyes, 5'8, was wearing a plain t-shirt with blue jean capris with her hair in side ponytail with an apron over her waist, and white tennis shoes. She said," welcome to sweeties how may I help you?" Ranmarou replied," we would like some tables please-." The women said," call me marina." Marina looked at Ai and Suki with hearts in her eyes. She asked," are these two a couple cause they so cute together." Suki was," oh we're not a couple." Ai continued," yet." Suki glared at Ai while he smirked evilly at Suki. Marina gasped and said," oh I know two tables for this special occasion, please follow me ." Suki said," that was just evil Ai-chan." Ai replied," I said I didn't want to go, but now were even." Suki said," So not even." As the rest sit at the good table like Marina said, Ai and Suki were at a two seated table that he got them into. Suki was about to take her seat when Ai said," here let me," and pulled out her seat for her. Suki sat in the seat and said," thanks Ai-chan." He nodded and and sat down in his own chair. She looked at the menu of the Pastries and saw a green jello with sweet little marshmallows and a cream cheese bottom and a vanilla pastry that had dark chocolate and vanilla in the middle mixed together. Suki said," hey Marina can we get one mixed sweet and one green sweet please?" Marina looked at the two desserts and replied," good choices and there on their way." The rest just ordered ice cream. As they waited for their orders, Ai was just writing a schedule for something. So Suki asked," what are you writing?" Ai replied," writing a schedule for the two I'm mentoring and one for the band." Suki grabbed his hand and said," your not doing that during a celebration like this." Ai looked at her hand holding his telling him to stop. Ai said," you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Suki snapped back," we'll today I'm telling not to," and takes his paper away into her bag folded. Ai glared at her and she said," you really don't know how to have fun. You can do both things by balancing them." Ai said," I'm suppose to be strict and fun can hang it self on a flagpole." Suki replied," wow don't be so uptight and just relax for today that's all I'm saying." Everyone's orders came in and started to enjoy it. Ai didn't touch his which Suki had to do the only thing that would get him to eat it. She took his spoon took a piece and said," eat it or I will feed you like a baby." Ai was actually shocked that someone actually is telling him what to do. Ai was stubborn and opened his mouth and she put the spoon in his mouth and took it out of his mouth letting him taste the sweet. Ai eyes widened as he taste the pastry. It was bitter sweet and is easy to swallow. Ai blushed and smiled happily a little bit only showing Suki only. Suki blushed and saw Ai smiled for the first time. Reji saw him smile and thought happily," Ai is finally enjoying himself for the first time, Su-Su is just what we all needed." Ai start taking more bites of his pastry and so did Suki. Ai said," I want you to try this pastry." Suki thought fair is fair, so she opens her mouth and the spoon was inside her mouth. Once the spoon was cleaned off Suki taste the flavor of the pastry and how it was so good. Suki said," that's really good." Suki bite her own and taster sweet and yummy to her. She took another piece and said," try mine." Ai ate the piece and thought it tasted really good. Ai replied," your taste not so bad but mines better." She scoffed and said," I think not," and put some of her pastry on his nose and giggled. Ai never heard her giggled before and saw what she was laughing at. Ai said," you have something on your face." Suki stopped and asked," where?" Ai took a chunk of her frosting and said," right here," as he put it on her cheek. She gasped and puffed her cheeks, but ended up laughing and said," we'll were both covered in pastry so we can call it even match Ai-chan." Ai thought," maybe I should ask her my question." Ai wiped her cheek of with his napkin as Suki wiped off his nose. As they cleaned each other up, they're eyes met cyan blue and pure blue. Ai was about to say something when they heard reji said," awe Ai-Ai is getting along with a girl." Everyone looked at them with shocked looks on their faces. Ai said," no I'm not." Suki shakes her head and said," our group would like to say thank you for celebrating for being here." They all clapped at her speech and enjoyed their time talking about different topics they came up with. At night, Suki took out her ponytail which fell to her mid back as she wore a white pajama pants, black top and bunny slippers. She started to write a new song.

ar: oh i smell a song coming on in the next chapyer. Is Ai falling for suki? Read and see

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Alone, family, stage

Ar: hi everyone i hope you are liking the story so far!

I dont own goose dream or wake up my music. But my song i created for Suki to sing on guitar called," alone."

In the morning it was Saturday, and everyone had time to relax. Ai was going up to his tree when he heard a guitar being strum. Then he heard singing, he went up the hill a little more and his eyes widen. He heard this: when I was little I had a big dream  
To be my person I wanted to be  
The dream came true  
But I felt something deep inside my heart  
I was searching and searching and i realized  
That part of my heart was empty  
So from that day I kept that a hidden secret  
Pre chorus  
I am searching and still feel nothing  
All I ever know  
Maybe someday that emptiness will disappear  
But to tell you the truth  
Chorus  
I'm all alone  
I feel empty  
No one knows my pain  
When I see clouds in the sky  
I wish I could fly with them  
Why do I feel strange?  
Should I change myself  
It's all clear to me  
That I'm alone oh (2x)  
V2  
The stars are our out with the moon  
I look at with tears down my face  
I know why it happens but I can't explain  
Cause my pain is just like water  
It crashes into the rocks  
Pre chorus  
Why do things just happen to me  
I want to have wings to fly away and be free  
To find it  
Chorus  
Bridge  
My past have started it all  
The emptiness I felt  
The pain and the sorrow  
I know that I'll find my way  
To my enlightenment  
Then I realize  
Chorus  
I have friends who help me  
On my journey  
And family who love me for who I am  
I can make it anyway even here  
But deep down inside  
I still feel all alone  
Ai felt her feelings and her voice was a sound of an angel from heaven. Suki strum the string on her guitar until she heard a twig snapped. She looked to her right and saw Ai in front of her with wide eyes as the wind blew gently against their hair. She forgot to put her hair in a ponytail but left it long. Suki said," oh.. Um... Hi Ai-chan I didn't know you would come here." Ai was out of of his shock and said," you sing like and angel alone Suki." Suki was surprised that Ai said her name for the first time. Suki blushed a little and said," thanks Ai-chan but don't tell the other guys about this I want to surprise them. Okay?" Ai blushed a little while looking at her with her hair down, she was really beautiful, pure and angelic. He nodded and turned around. Before he leaved, he said to her," you should wear your hair down more often, you look beautiful." Suki blushed a little bit and just nodded. What she didn't know was that Ai was smiling as he left. Ai was feeling weird in his chest but shook it off. Haruka was composing a new songs for the members of STARISH. Haruka decided to go out of her room to think of ideas for the songs. Then she saw Suki looking at the portrait of her mother shining brightly. She went to her, hold her shoulder and said," I bet she's proud of you Su-chan." Suki replied," I agree Haru-chan I bet she looking after me on heaven right now." Suki felt like crying but wiped her eyes cause her mother always says to her hold your head up high. Suki and Haruka went outside and just breathe relaxed like they use to when they were little. Haruka asked," how is natsume?" Suki blushed a little and replied," he's doing fine, and his girlfriend is fine too." Haruka gasped and said," I'm so sorry Su-chan I knew you fell for him." Suki replied," it's ok though you didn't know and besides I have to get over it." Haruka had a concerned look on her face. She hopes that Suki will feel better. During the afternoon, Haruka asked," do you remember the time when we were little and the boys chased us when we wore cute clothes from our cousins?" Suki giggled and replied," oh god, that was the worst day of our lives. I remember when I started to like the feeling of being called cute." Haruka laughed a little and saw an open stage in front of many people who were wandering or talking to others. Suki looked at Haruka as she saw her smiling. She said," haru-chan you know how I feel about solos." Haruka smiled, grabbed her hand and said," I know but I want to do that song we did that was on aikatsu when I came to your house. Can we for old times." Suki nodded and went up with her on the stage. They went to the musicians and asked to play the song. They nodded and everyone stand in their position. The crowd of people who were wondering what's going on they didn't know that quartet night was there. The music played and Haruka sang:  
mainichi chigau watashi ni kidzuiteru kana  
anata to utau watashi ga ichiban kirei  
Suki sung the next part:  
shiffon no burausu ni hizachi wo atsumetara  
They both started to dance to the music and Haruka began singing again:

tokimeki ga yokau ni naru  
senubi shita pafyuumu hazumu kokoro mitai  
Suki started singing the next verse happily :  
kaze no naka odotteru no  
anata no hidarigawa de  
The two of them started singing the rest of the song while dancing:  
kasanete itai izumi  
mezameru tabi ni koi shiyou  
mainichi chigau watashi ni kidzuiteru kana  
kinou yori mo kakujitsu ni suki mi natteku  
hora kikoetekuru yo sweet music  
voryuumu wo agetara  
Everyone was enjoying them sing and dance together. It was so beautiful that everyone smiled. Quartet night was even impressed by their radiance. As the song ended many people clapped and cheered asking for an encore. Haruka said, " everyone, my cousin will be singing a song by herself please cheer her on," and left the stage. Suki looked at everyone and thought," Haru-chan you can be sneaky, but your helping me." Suki said," this is one of the songs that my mom use to sing to me. I think everyone knows it." She looked at the band and the band started to play the song into. Reji asked," it's goose dream that Su-Su is going to sing now." Camus said," it's a really difficult song to sing. Can she do it?" Ranmarou replies," we just have to listen and find out." Ai said nothing and watched. Suki took a deep breath and stared:  
Nan nan kkumi isseotjyo  
beoryeojigo jjitgyeo namnuhayeodo  
nae gaseum gipsukhi bomulgwa gachi ganjikhaetdeon kkum  
hok ttaeron nugungaga tteut moreul biuseum  
nae deungdwie heullilttaedo nan chamaya haetjyo  
chameul su isseotjyo geu nareul wihae  
neul geokjeonghadeut malhajyo heotdoen kkumeun dogirago  
sesangeun kkeuchi jeonghaejin chaekcheoreom  
imi dorikil su eomneun hyeonsirirago  
geuraeyo nan nan kkumi isseoyo  
geu kkumeul mideoyo nareul jikyeobwayo  
jeo chagapge seo inneun unmyeongiran byeogape  
dangdanghi majuchil su isseoyo  
eonjenga nan geu byeogeul neomgoseo  
jeo haneureul nopi nareul su isseoyo  
i mugeoun sesangdo nareul mukkeul sun eobtjyo  
nae sarmui kkeuteseo  
As the audience heard her singing, they thought an angel of music was born. Reji, Camus and Ranmarou were shocked as they hear Suki singing the song. Ai just smiled secretly as he watched her glow. Quartet night was in suki's image of a beautiful place where flowers bloomed and a beautiful lake with mother duck with her ducklings and saw her looking like an angel. There was flowers blowing in the wind. It felt like a paradise to them as she kept on singing:  
na useul geu nareul hamkkehaeyo..

neul geokjeonghadeut malhajyo heotdoen kkumeun dogirago  
sesangeun kkeuchi jeonghaejin chaekcheoreom  
imi dorikil su eomneun hyeonsirirago  
geuraeyo nan nan kkumi isseoyo  
geu kkumeul mideoyo nareul jikyeobwayo  
jeo chagapge seo inneun unmyeongiran byeogape  
dangdanghi majuchil su isseoyo  
eonjenga nan geu byeogeul neomgoseo  
jeo haneureul nopi nareul su isseoyo  
i mugeoun sesangdo nareul mukkeul sun eobtjyo  
nae sarmui kkeuteseo  
na useul geu nareul.. hamkkehaeyo..  
The music stopped and she sung acapella:  
nan nan kkumi isseoyo  
geu kkumeul mideoyo nareul jikyeobwayo  
She finished the song and everyone cheered loudly for her. Quartet night had tears in their eyes which shock them cause no one ever made them cry when they heard someone else sing. Ai said," that girl is really special." The guys were shocked that Ai gave a compliment to a person for the first time. Reji said, " Ai-Ai you just gave a compliment for the first time." Ai realized what he said and replied," and it's the last time I will say it." Reji knew Ai Better than anyone and thought," Ai is lying about what he said, but I'll let it slide." Suki got off the stage and to Haruka," that was so scary Haru-chan." Haruka smilies really big and said," you were amazing Su-chan tears were running down my eyes." Suki was about to say thank you when she heard someone say," you were incredible miss." Suki turned around and saw quartet night behind her. She blushed knowing they heard her sing. Reji said," that was really incredible Su-Su, even Ai gave you a compliment." She turned to Ai looking at him with a questionable look. Ai turned away and said," I didn't give you a compliment at all these guys are imagining it." Ranmarou went up to her and said," way to go kid," while ruffling her head. Suki said," thanks everyone. To tell you the truth I'm scared of singing by myself." Camus replied," but you made everyone cry." Suki blushed even more hearing that. Quartet night realized that they would care for this girl. They all walked back together to the campus and all said goodnight. They all knew this would be a change in their lives.

AR: *sniff* Im crying right now about this chapter! I bet their is going to be rivalry between two different members.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Frightening experience

AR:*gloomy* hi everyone. This chapter is frightening and sad but ends up happy. Enjoy!

A few months later, radiance were getting hits and are on different things. Rika is on drama, miki was on the food Chanel, and Suki is making more songs. STARISH and radiance were becoming great friends. Quartet night and Suki were closer than ever. Ai and Suki were very close and so was Syo. They talk when they rehearse and sometimes made Ai jealous. As older brother figures, Ranmarou, Reiji and Camus were protecting Suki at any cost so no one can harm her. Ai would make coffee for Suki when she is struggling and talk it out. Haruka was creating hits for STARISH and was getting help from Haruka when she was troubled. Tomochika and Haruka and the rest of the girls were very close to Suki making sure she was alright. Today was a horrible day, for everyone experiencing this moment. It was thundering outside and everyone was practicing new routines. Today's date was Oct .15, and it was really bad. As Suki was dancing hard trying to get her mind off those memories and focus, but she was feeling dizzy. Haruka, Rika and miki noticed what was happening. They yelled," SUKI," but Suki couldn't hear them all she saw was darkness and collapsed. Ranmarou saw her collaspe on the floor, he picked her up and everyone ran to her room and lie her down on the bed. Haruka felt her head and gasp. She said," she's burning up. We need to cool her down." Otoya ran and got some cold towelettes, and put one on her forehead. Natsuki asked," what is happening to Su-chi?" Haruka replied," every year on this day, she would get like this and it's scary. The doctor says her past started it all." Suki started shaking and said," mama, don't go don't go please we need you." Rika said," Su-chan hold on it will get by soon." Miki was crying and said," just stay with us okay." Everyone was hoping she can make it through the day. Syo and Ai were worried. Natsuki held onto Syo's shoulder trying to comfort him. Ai went towards her, held her hand and said," don't worry they're not here to harm you. Your safe Suki, your safe it will be alright." Suki heard Ai's voice and grabbed his hand. Suki said," thanks everyone." After a few hours, Suki was okay again and went out for a walk. Ai and Suki were walking alone in the park as fireflies were passing by. Ai said," I'm glad your okay Suki." Suki replied," thanks Ai-chan. And also thank you again for saying those words to me, they gave me courage." Ai blushed but looked away and said," no problem anything for a friend." Suki giggled a little bit at his cuteness which made him happy. While the two of them weren't looking, everyone was spying on them. Quartet night was proud that Ai is getting out of his comfort zone.

Ar: i bet theirs going to be a competition soon between ai and syo for Suki's heart

R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The story of their descendant

AR: hey guys i was in boston for weeks so here is an interesting chapter which might give you questioning

Hope you like it^^

_** Chapter 5: The story of their descendants**_

The next day, Ringo came in the rehearsal place to show them something. Haruka said, " what do you have in your hand rin-chan?" Ringo says happily while showing them the book said, " I found this book on a true story about five vampires and humans became friends and were turned into humans." They looked in the book and couldn't believe what they saw in the book. The people in the book looks just like them. They even have the same names as them. Ringo continued," they say that every October they're story would be told when the people wore they're exact same outfit and when the full moon is up. Amazing isn't it?" Everyone nodded as they looked at the book. Hyuuga was carrying the box of clothes that belong to their descendants. Tokiya asked," why do you have a box of clothes sensei?" Hyuuga replied," these are the clothes that they people in the picture use to wear, we wants you to try them on." He put the box down and everyone picked the clothes that each person wore. At night, all the guys were waiting for the girls to come down. Otoya was wearing a Victorian peasant wear. It was a red and white shirt with striped pants and boots. Everyone in STARISH was the same thing with different colors. Quartet night were dressed as the vampires with each different personality. Camus wore a Victorian black shirt and pants, black boots and red cape that had an attached gold chain with with gloves. Reji wore a Victorian black suit with a red vest and shoes. Ranmarou wore a Victorian black shirt and vest, red pants, black boots and and a cape just like Camus. Ai wore a Victorian black collared shirt with a lose black tie, black pants and shoes with gloves. The girls finally came down and were shocked what they saw. Haruka wore a pink Victorian peasant dress, with pink slippers and a bandana. Tomochika wore a Victorian yellow peasant dress with purple slippers and a bandanna. Rika wore a victorian white peasant dress with blue slippers and a wore a Victorian green peasant dress with yellow slippers and bandana. Haruka was saying to Suki that was hiding behind the wall," come on out Su-chan no one is going to laugh you look cute." Suki grabbed her hand and slowly came out of hiding quartet night was shocked in a good way. Suki was wearing a red and black Victorian style dress with long with mid thigh stockings, black boots, a black headband with a rose on the side and was wearing her hair in a curly side ponytail with a rose clip and holding a stuffed bunny. Ai took out his phone and started taking pictures. Suki was saying," don't take pictures, It's embarrassing," while blushing. The rest of quartet night took out their phones and stared taking pictures including hyuuga. Hyuuga and Ringo were scientist and wore a scientist outfit Victorian style. Ringo said," everyone ready?" They all nodded. Ringo open the blinds and showed the full moon. Their was a colorful glow that was surrounding everyone. Everyone passed out and the story began:  
In the Victorian era, there was five children who were vampires roamed on earth with no place to go. Three of the vampire children that were older were Camus ,Ranmarou and Reiji. The youngest of the group were a boy named Ai and adorable, sweet little girl named Suki. Suki was their precious angel from the vampire world. They would do anything to protect her. Ai was the closest person to suki beside Ranmarou and the others. When it was their birthday, she would always give them something they would like and work hard each and every day. She would help others in need and even dangerous or cute creatures. Ai fell in love with her because of being herself. On her birthday, the group gave her a handmade fluffy bunny with a halo and angel wings on it. She would always say to them ," this Is precious. Thank you guys I love you." That would always warm their heart. During their journey Suki had a fear of lightning cause her mother was struck by it when she was a baby. The guys would always be there to comfort her. During the years, she was going to become a beautiful woman someday. Even some of the village boys would do anything for her. The boys would always become jealous if they saw her talk to a boy. They prepare her with combat, logic and strategy. When they are sad, she would always sing a song to cheer them up. Her voice to them was like an angel. One day, they found this mansion to live in for the rest of their lives in.  
Years later, Suki, Ai, Reiji, Camus and Ranmarou were grown. The boys grew handsome and Suki grew beautiful. It was night time, Camus, Ranmarou Reiji and Ai were preparing a special breakfast for Suki. Ai thought of a way to see her and talk to her. Ai said," I'll go wake up Suki." The rest didn't care they were busy making the food. Ai was smooth romancer and a jealous/spoiled type when it comes to Suki. He can be very devious at times, but he's harmless to others. The guys realized what he just and shouted," AI," and followed him towards the room, which he locked. In suki's room, Suki was waking up from her slumber in a black seductive mid thigh nightgown with her hair down. Ai came in and locked the door saying," good morning Suki." Suki replied good morning Ai-chan." She realized that a boy was In her room. She turned around and said," Ai-chan your not suppose to enter a girls room without permission," as she blushed cutely. Ai sat behind her on her bed and whispered in her ear," really Suki? Because I always use to sleep with you when we were small." She blushed even more. He lay her on the bed, use her red robe sash to tie her hands together, and pushed her strap down. He kissed her on her shoulder and whispered in her ear again," I know you want this Suki because I want this too." He started to kiss down from her shoulder to her neck. Suki said shuddering," Ai-chan, Ai-chan A-Ai-chan," as he continued his ministration on her. He also blushed and breathed heavily saying," I want you Suki," and licked her neck making her moan. She blushed out of embarrassment looking away from his face. Ai looked at her and said," don't turn away, look at only me." She looked at him and saw a warm smile on her face. Ai was leaning forward to kiss Suki when he heard the door finally open. The three of them finally went in and was shocked in horror. They saw Ai on top of a tied Suki. Ranmarou yelled," Ai What DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO SEDUCE SUKI? OFF HER NOW AND DON'T FORGET TO UNTIE HER." Ai puffed his cheeks and said while un-tied Suki," they never let me have time with you." Once she was free she said to Ai," we can go to our secret place today." Ai sadden and replied," I can't we have buisness to take care of." Suki said," oh I understand." As she went down to breakfast wearing her nightgown, she saw the beautiful breakfast payed out in front of her. They guys said together," HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SUKI!" Suki gasped in awe, she hugged and kissed their cheeks saying," thank you everyone i love it." They always love to see her smile. They all sat down and ate breakfast. As they eat, Camus says," like Ai says were going to handle some business." Suki replied," I know besides I'm going in town to ask ms. Sakura for something." Camus said," okay then. They all finished breakfast. Suki changed into a black dress with a red little hat, black mid thigh stockings with black shoes and Lacey black gloves with her hair in a side ponytail. She carried her bunny angel with her red ruby necklace the guys gave her. They all came back downstairs and said," we'll be back." Ranmarou kissed her on the forehead and said," be careful okay?" Suki replied," I will Ran-nii, don't worry." She teleported to the place as he said," but it does worry me." The guys flied to their destination to get gifts for Suki and she was doing the same with them. In the village, their was peasants and royalty and middle class walking peacefully together. In the middle class was a girl that was wearing her peasant clothing in pink with shoes and a bandana. Her name was haruka. She was going to ms. Sakura for some items. At ms. Sakura's store, Suki was there looking for items to buy for the guys on their anniversary. Ms. Sakura was looking at Suki trying to find a gift that comes from the heart. Ms. Sakura knows that Suki and the guys are vampires ever since they were children. Haruka entered and said," hi ms. Sakura, I was wondering if you had some ingredients for Natsuki-san pastry he's making." Sakura replied," sure sweetie let me see the list." Haruka handed her the list and saw Suki looking at a wooden guitar. Once Haruka got her ingredients, she asked ms. Sakura," ms. Sakura, who's that girl? I've never seen her before?" Sakura replied," oh that's just my favorite customer Suki. She comes here only in the night. I knew her when she was a child." With Suki, she found four items for them: a guitar for Ranmarou, a bow and arrow for Reiji, some new books for Camus, and new clips for Ai. She went to Sakura and said," here is the money for the items ms. Sakura." Suki handed her the money and ms. Sakura replied," your always welcome my dear. Oh! Before you leave I would like you to meet one of my dear customers Nanami Haruka." Suki smiled shyly, took out one of her hands and say," it's nice to meet you Haru-chan." Haruka also blushed, grabbed her hand and said," it's really nice to meet you too Suki." Suki said, " please call me Su-chan." She nodded and Suki continued," want me to help, I'm going on the same road as you." Haruka replied," I would love that very much. Thank you." They went out the store and started to go to Haruka's cottage where her friends and her live in. As they were walking together, they were talking about their hobbies and what they like or dislike. Suki can tell they were going to be best friends. During their walk, some guys were trying to flirt with them saying," hey cuties want to hang out with us?" Suki replied," no thank you," and continued to walk away from them, but they tried to take them by force. Before they grabbed their wrist, Suki punched him square in the face which made him faint. The second guy tried to punch her but she kicked him in the stomach then punched him. They both fell down while she was hugging her. Suki was saying, " it's alright Haru-chan it's alright, your safe." Some guys were yelling," NANAMI GET AWAY FROM HER!" Haruka looked at some of the guys who were running towards them had on garlic necklaces, and stakes. There was three girls who were running behind them. Suki was pushed away by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He said to her," stay away from her vampire." She felt him smack her right cheek. Haruka yelled," STOP SYO-KUN SHE SAVED ME FROM BEING KIDNAPPED." Suki sniffed and said," it's okay Haru-chan, I'm a vampire but I'm not like the rest. Hope you be safe," and transported with her gifts. Haruka was going to stop her but it was too late. She just made a true best friend. Suki was at the house a started to wrap her presents for her group. She looked in the mirror and saw her faced bruised from the slap. She hugged halo and sighed. Meanwhile, the boys were at different places for suki's gift. Ai went to their secret place and picked up her favorite rare flower, a moonlight Sakura flower. Ranmarou went to the toyshop and bought some new clothes for halo. Camus went to the dress shop and gotten her a beautiful black and red heart dress with rose designs. Reiji went to the weapon shop and got her new swords. They went back to the house and called Suki down. She went downstairs with halo and the gifts and said," HAPPY ANNIVERSARY." She handed them her gifts and were happy They really needed these. They gave her gifts and she was happy. Then Ranmarou saw something on her cheek. He went closer to her, lifted her head and was shocked in horror. Ranmarou said darkly," what's this on your cheek?" Suki sighed and said," a guy smacked me knowing I was a vampire with out even telling him." They're eyes were turning red in anger. Suki said," I'm fine. I made a new friend today." Reiji said," really! That great Su-Su I'm so proud of you," while he ruffled her hair. She replied," thanks rei-pon, she and I have so much in common. But then two pedophiles try to take me and Haru-chan away so I kick their buts all the way home." Ranmarou ruffled her hair a whole lot and said," I'm so proud of you, I wish I could've seen it." Suki was giggling at their proud faces. Suki always felt happy with them and will always love them. Ai felt Hungry. Suki looked at Ai and said," Ai come to my room please." He knew what she meant and followed her. The group knows that Ai can only drink blood from Suki. In suki's room, Ai and her was sitting on her bed as she unbuttons her shirt to her collarbone. Suki said to Ai," I know your hungry Ai-chan, so drink up." Ai saw her neck his eyes turned a light red for blood and lust." His face went to her neck, stick out his tongue and licked her neck. Once he did that, Ai bit her neck with made Suki moan in ecstasy. He started to suck her sweet blood that made his heart race and she would blush. He held her closer towards him as he sucks her blood. Once he was finished, he licked the blood that was dripping down her neck and kept her in his hold. Suki blushed and said," Ai-chan you can let me go now." Ai realized that he was still holding her in his arms. So he let her go and said," sorry" and healed her scratch on her cheek. Ai said to her," no bruise or scratch shouldered land on your body. Suki blushed a little and said, " I'll be careful next time I will. I'm going to my tree wanna come?" Ai said, " I think you need some alone time." Suki was glad that Ai knew what she wanted to do. So she transported to her tree.  
Meanwhile, Haruka was sad that her new friend had to be chased away because she was different. The guys started talking about the situation. Tokiya stared," Nanami is not smiling. She really must have liked that girl even if she is a vampire." Otoya said," maybe we were a little bit carried away with her, she looked friendly." Syo said," but what if she was just tricking Nanami and trying to suck her blood?" Ren said," even if she was a beauty we never really know what she's like." Natsuki said," but we should all get to know her before judging." Cecil said," I agree with Otoya. We should get to know her she might be friendly." Masato said," I also agree, even if she is a vampire we should see if we should trust her." They all nodded and looked at Syo. Syo asked," what?" Natsuki said," you have to apologize to her Syo-kun." Syo turned his head around and heard someone humming beautifully. He went towards to voice as it sings:  
Mother how are you doing?  
Mother are you well?  
Mother are you watching over me  
Can you hear me from heaven?  
Haruka also heard the voice singing a beautiful melody and started to follow it. The guys saw Haruka following the voice and decided to join her also the girls. The voice continues to sing her song:  
The moon and stars are out together  
When I looked at them I think of you  
I always wonder and wonder  
Why did you have to go?  
Why did you have to leave me?  
Mother did you know that it will happen  
Mother I miss you so much  
They finally reached to the voice and Haruka was smiling. It was Suki singing. Syo was entrance by her voice as she sat on the tree branch singing in the moonlight.  
Mother I love you  
La la la la... La la la  
The song was finished, Suki had a tear In her eye as she looked at the moon. Then she heard a twig snapped and saw Haruka and those people. She was about to escape but the tree branch broke and she started to fall. She forgot when she feels sad, she can't fly. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact until she felt someone caught her. She opened her eyes and saw kind blue eyes and blond hair and remembered he slapped her. She said, " thanks you let me go now mr. Slapper." Syo can't believe she remembered him and what he did. Syo let her go and said," I'm sorry I slapped you. I was being really rash." Suki heard his true voice and said," I forgive you, I never got your names." Syo said," I'm Syo." Masato and rest said," Masato, Natsuki, ren, otoya, Cecil, tokiya, Rika and miki." Suki said, " wonderful names, my name is Suki ." Syo said," wonderful name for a cute girl." Suki blushed a little and asked," you think I'm cute?" Syo just realized he said it out loud. He blushed and replied," yes your a really cute girl." Suki blushed a lot and thought," no one ever called me cute before." Back at the house, Ai felt his aura being out of place." Reiji saw this and asked," Ai-Ai what's wrong?" Ai replied," something's not right. I feel competition among us." The guys heard Suki came in the door and rushed into her room. The guys looked at each other and went to her room. Camus knocked on her door and she said," come in." The guys came and saw her looking at herself in the mirror with her hands on cheeks. Reiji asked," Su-Su what are you doing?" Suki turned around and asked them," do you think I'm cute?" Reiji replied for the group," yes your really cute Su-Su why you asked?" She replied," a boy said I was cute," as she blushed. The guys looked at Ai as he said," really tell us more about what happened." Ai had this dark aura covering him and the guys thought," he's pissed." Suki continued," well, their was these two guys who showed me new recipes and flowers I didn't know about and thought of me as a little sister and patted my head." Ranmarou dark aura came out too, she continued," one was really enthusiastic and full of energy showed me some awesome rides and weapons and one who was charming showed me sweets." Reiji aura grew dark and Suki finally said," the last one was from royalty and is teaching me his families language it was so cool." Camus was the last one who aura grew dark. Suki looked at them and asked," are you ok?" They looked at her and said," fine. Perfectly fine. We're going to chat ok Suki?" Suki nodded happily. Downstairs with the guys, Reiji was throwing darts really hard, Ranmarou was siting down thinking of ideas to end these guys lives, so was Camus and Ai. Ranmarou said," I'm just going to say it. We're being replaced by these fakers." Reiji was saying," for the first time I have to agree with Ranmarou, these guys are trying to take our Su-Su away from us." Camus said maturely," just suck it up. Of course were mad, but it's the fact that our little angel is growing up and were afraid to admit that." They all looked down at what Camus said they don't want to believe that. Camus continued," as she grows she is going to fall in love with either a vampire or a human and want to be with them." Ai said lowly," shut up." Camus continued," she leave us and live with him." Ai said a little louder," I said shut up." Camus finally finished," she'll marry him and will start a family." Ai stood up, hit one of the mirrors and shouted," SHUT UP! SUKI WOULDN'T LEAVE US! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME CAUSE I LOVE HER!" His hand was bleeding. Everyone still looked at him with sadness. Suki came downstairs and said," what's going on here?" She looked at Ai and gasped at his bleeding hand. She said to him," Ai-chan your bleeding!" She grabbed his hand and said," we need stop it from bleeding or you'll lose a lot of blood." Ai just followed her to the kitchen with her cloth that she uses to wipe his bloody hand. Ai asked her," Suki, would you leave us?" Suki was bewildered by that question and replied," of course not! What is going on with you guys?" Ai shook his head and said," nothing just wanted to ask." Suki finished and said," please be careful Ai I don't like it when any of you get injured." Ai nodded his head and went back into the living room. Suki went to the living room and said," we'll I'm going to see my friends." Camus said," okay, be safe." She nodded and transported to her friends. When she wasn't looking, the guys followed her to see her friends she talked about. Suki transported to the cottage and saw Haruka waiting for her. Haruka said," welcome back Su-chan," wearing a smile on her face. Suki replied," thanks, where is everyone anyway?" Just as Haruka was about to answer her when suki's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. She heard," guess who?" In the bushes, Ai aura was getting really black and Reiji said to him," c-clam down Ai-Ai, it's nothing to worry about." Ai said coldly," who does that midget think he is touching my Suki?" Camus thought," forgive me Suki, they won't listen to me at all." Suki said happily," I know it's you Syo-kun." Syo took away his hands and said," man I was thought I had you this time." Ren and Masato came towards them with warm smiles and said," nice to see you again lady/Suki." Suki smiled and heard someone saying," Bunny-chan," and hugged her from behind. The guys were still angry except for Camus who was calm and collected. Suki said," hi Natsuki-chi." Tokiya, Otoya and Cecil came towards her and said," hi," and she said," hi," also even towards the girls. Otoya said," hey we all have a surprise for you." Suki was confused about what they meant by closed her eyes and felt something soft and fluffy. She opens her eyes and was speechless. Suki said," you guys are giving me a bunny! Thank you very much now halo won't feel so lonely." Her smile brighten up the atmosphere. The guys saw her riding on a dangerous course which was fun, created new sweet, picked flowers and other things with the humans. The guys felt lonely and sad that she was having fun without them.  
As they watched their angel having fun Ai thought," why do I feel so worried right now? Something doesn't feel right."  
Meanwhile, Suki, Haruka, Natsuki, Otoya, Syo, tokiya, ren, Masato, Cecil, Rika and miki were taking a walk through an empty village. Their was no people, only the sound of the wind blowing through the empty village.  
" everyone stay close together, I have a bad feeling about this village," Suki commanded. She sensed the aura of this village was very off. Cecil and Rika also sensed the aura around this place. Suki heard a sound of a twig snap from somewhere in the village. She grabbed her knifes that was strapped to each side of her ankles and yelled," WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Three vicious guys wearing black Victorian shirts and pants with ankle boots. One had black hair, the second one was blond and the third was a brunette. The guys were about 6'3 and had an evil auras.  
" hello sweet heart. You'll be a perfect gift for our masters," said the one with black hair. Suki looked at them closely, and thought," their vampires alright, but something's off."  
" WHY DO YOU WANT ME FOR?" Suki yelled with questioning and anger. The one with blonde hair replied," that's for us to know and you to find out," trying to grab her hand. Syo punched the blonde hair vampire and yelled," NO WAY IN HELL WE DO THAT." The vampires were getting pissed off and started to attack. Suki wouldn't have her friends be injured or even worse death. So she started to attack the three vampires by herself without their help. Everyone was about to attack them when the raven haired vampire used his powers so they couldn't move. Everyone was trying to break free but couldn't. Haruka asked," Why can't we move our legs?" Rika replied," One of them must put a spell so we couldn't move." Miki saw Suki fighting them off until she saw one of them trying to attack her from behind. Miki shouted, " SU-CHI WATCH OUT!" Suki felt the vampire behind her, so she nudged his stomach and round kicked the the one with blond hair. The blonde hit a tree that gave Suki the gave chance to use her two knives to keep him there. Suki threw the knives towards the blonde vampire and landed hitting his two sleeves not letting him leave. Suki then started throwing punches at the brunette vamp while he blocks them. It was no use to her, so Suki swept kicked his legs which gave her the advantage. Everyone was amazed at her techniques especially Syo.  
" Now where is that last vampire?" question Suki. Taking this chance to capture her, she heard a voice saying, " we'll done young vampire, but have you thought about your friends getting involved?" Suki turned around and saw Haruka in his arms with a knife near her neck. The raven vamp continued," make one move or I'll slight her throat." Suki was defenseless she couldn't let her friend die. Suki stand down, without noticing the brunette punched her in the stomach and the blonde slatted her body leaving gauges of cuts on her arms, legs and face. Otoya yelled," THATS NOT RIGHT." Everyone couldn't bare to watch their friend being bruised and beaten. The brunette kicked her hard in the stomach. Suki grunted from the blow. She got down down on the floor and coughed up blood. Haruka shouted," SU-CHAN". Before Suki passed out, she said," Ran-nii, rei-pon, Camus-San, Ai-chan, help me," and everything went black for her. Everyone were speechless and pissed off. The black vampire said," lets take her back to the masters." The other two nodded, and about to grab her when a sharp arrow past them and went through the tree.  
"HEY ! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Everyone turned and saw four guys with dark red eyes glowing in anger. Tokiya said," looks like we've got more company." Ai saw Suki really injured and ran towards her. Ranmarou and Reiji attacked the brunette and the blonde leaving them unconscious on the ground. Camus quickly took Haruka and used the same spell so the last vampire can't move. Camus undid the spell for the others and went straight for the last vampire. Camus saw Ranmarou choking the last vampire, so he yelled, " RANMAROU YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ranmarou replied," HE HURT SUKI AND WERE NOT DOING NOTHING! HE HAS TO DIE." Reiji spoke," SU-SU WOULDN'T LIKE THIS RAN-RAN !" Ranmarou looked at Suki and let go of him. Camus asked," who wants Suki and answer this carefully because we have a lot of people who wants to kill you right now." The vampire answered," our masters," and fainted. Ai grabbed Suki in bridal style and said to her," I should've kept a close eye on you. I'm sorry." They were about leave until Miki said," please let us go with you. We want to know if Su-chi's okay." Camus nodded and said," hold on to one of us." Everyone held on to one of the vampires and transported to their mansion.  
Inside the mansion Ai went to Suki's bedroom, layed her down and begun the healing process. As Ai was healing her wounds, Suki started to gain conscious. Suki said," Ai-chan, I'm glad you're here. where the others? What happen when I was out of it?" Ai shushed her and said," everyone's here and safe. You lost some blood in the process, so drink my blood." Suki looked away and said," no I'll be asking to much from you Ai-chan." Ai drew blood from his neck, sat down on her bed and said," please Suki?" Suki looked at him, gave him a simple nod and was about to drink his blood. She started licked off Ai's blood from the right side of his neck, and bite him. Ai felt no pain, just pure happiness that his love is alive. He hugs her so she can have more access to his blood. As she drank his blood, she remembers how Sweet and delicious it taste. Suki let go of his neck as the blood dripped down her mouth. Ai wiped the blood off her mouth and said," I'm glad your safe." Suki said," Im sorry that I worried you." Ai said," it's no problem you have to take it easy." Suki nodded and try to stand up with Ai's assistance of course.  
Suki pov  
I always feel loved whenever I'm with Ai-chan. Truth is I've always love Ai ever since we were small. He was my friend and companion who understands me. As we started getting older I felt like a human girl when I'm around Ai. That's when I realize I started to fall for him. I would feel jealous when he bites another girls neck and I can feel my heart beating whenever he's around me. Ai looked at me and asked," are you ok Suki?" I replied to him gently," I'm fine Ai-chan. Lets go to others." Ai was helping me but in the end I started to stumble but Ai caught me. Ai laid me on the bed and said," you need to relax for a little while, okay?" *sigh* I nodded and asked him," can my friends come up here? There probably worried." Ai nodded and went down stairs to get them.  
End pov  
Ai came downstairs and said," Suki's fine, but needs to save her energy. But she would like you to come in her room that is upstairs to your right." They nodded and was about to go upstairs when the guys stopped the boys. Camus said," we need to talk to you guys men to men." The guys sat down and waited for them to talk. Camus started," listen we know that your Suki's friends but- the real truth is we don't like you," Ranmarou cut in. Camus glared at ranmarou but he ignored it and continued," you put her through a dangerous position and she could've died." They stayed silent until Ai went to Syo and said," suki's mine midget." Syo got pissed and yelled," WHAT DID YOU SAY BLUE HAIR?" Natsuki was holding him back as Ai clicked his tongue ,and went into the kitchen. Camus said," forgive Ai, he doesn't like anyone getting close to Suki than him or us." Otoya tilted his head to the side when Camus said about Ai. Ranmarou sighed angrily and said," For crying out loud! HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER!" The guys were shocked that Ai love Suki as a woman. Masato asked," how long was this going on for?" Reiji replied," through the all the years we grew up together," with a smile on his face.  
"I realized that Su-Su feels the same way. I always look at her when she's jealous of Ai biting another girls neck than him." Reiji did had a point about their feelings. Camus continues," well I know you tried your best to protect our precious little angel from the cruel vampire world so I'm okay with that." The guys felt relieved but Camus continued," but if you make her cry or put her in danger, I'm going to rip your hearts out of each of your chest, squeeze the blood out of them ,feed them to the bats and cut them up with a knife! Do we understand each other ?" Everyone except Ren, Masato, Cecil and tokiya were shaking in their bones and nodding their heads rapidly.  
Upstairs with the girls, Haruka asked Suki," I'm sorry! I got you injured just for protecting me," she bowed sadly. Suki said softly," bring your head back up Haru-chan, it's not your fault. Some vampires play dirty just to get what they want." Haruka still felt guilty about it. Rika asked," how are you feeling Su-chi?" Suki replied," I'm fine, Ai-kun healed my wounds and I have to rest." Rika said surprisingly," wow Su-chan, you called Ai-chan Ai-kun." Suki just realized what she said and was blushing deep red all over her face. Miki asked happily," Su-chan are you in love with Ai?" Suki turned away and answered," yes, I love very much. I love him so much I only see him as a man instead of a boy." The squealed loudly with joy. Haruka said," good for you Su-chan." Suki smiled softly until...

to Be continued

AR: I hope you like this updated chapter

R&R


End file.
